


Sheer Love

by KawaiiHawaiiPizza



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Ciel Phantomhive, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Fluff and Smut, Freeform, Hardcore, Kink Meme, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sebastian, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Teasing, Yaoi, moans, sex in every chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiHawaiiPizza/pseuds/KawaiiHawaiiPizza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's have a peek in their daily life of supermodels Sebastian and Ciel!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This might or might not become a series, I'm still deciding. But it would most likely be a only smut fanfic less story and more fucking (maybe). There might be some time skips here and there I hope you guys don't mind :v  
> I'm really digging the model AU and Sebastian being a tease. I'll probably write another chapter about how they fell in love or something. Let me know if I should continue :) Thanks for reading! Until next time!

 

"hmm..."

Large sapphire eyes were greeted by the sun's long rays, warmth of the sun heated his fair petite body surrounded by different coloured and pattern cloth. The material of the cloth varies from the most natural sheep's wool to the softest cotton and silky smooth silk robes only fit for royalties to wear. But for this beauty lazing in bed, none of the it means anything to him, instead the cloths were meant to cover up more of his grace.

The enormous king sized bed was filled to brim with more cloths and soft toys. You name it he has it, jewelleries, pearls and rare gems. You might even think that the room would be messy but it's not instead it's like a treasure chest hidden under the sea bed or similar to a rich man's dream. But all of those weren't compared to the petite beauty lying in bed. No amount of diamonds could buy him and all those were merely gifts by wealthy businessman that hope to spend a night with him.

Glancing at the clock near his bedside table. It is 7 o'clock in the morning. The beauty sits up from his cozy bed and stares blankly into space. His midnight blue hair is a little messy, his pale body stained with rose red hickey like Sakura petals falling off the branches in early spring. He raise both of his lean arms and stretch, a small attempt to ease his aching shoulders from last night's exciting activities. He stops suddenly and shudders as he felt thick cum oozing out of his tight little hole.

"Ciel.."

Wine red eyes meets sapphire, no words were exchanged only a soft whine by Ciel as his lover grabs his untainted back pulling him back to his cozy bed. "Don't leave me." The owner of that sentence was none other than Sebastian. Most desirable man alive according to the magazines and countless woman, he started off as an child actor simply because his mother wants to see him on tv. His mother had a short conversation with the talent scout CEO and the next day he was schedule for photoshoots since then he was always in the spotlight. Not that he wasn't in the first place.

Modelling and acting was all natural to him like a casual past time. Sebastian was the definition of 'Noble, Rich, Famous and Sexy.' But no one knows that he's current naked and lazing in Ciel's bed.

"I have a photoshoot at 9. Please Sebastian, I need to get ready."

Ciel looked up at his ceiling, colourful mini paper lantern and firefly lights were hanging down from it. Not forgetting to mention many polaroid pictures of them together with and without clothes. Sebastian's arms were wrapped tightly around Ciel like a blanket except it moves.

"hmm.. I can't hear you. You're moaning to loudly."

"what are you talking abo...ahhhhhh~" Sebastian's skilful hands fondle Ciel's sensitive nipples. Earning a loud moan that would put any porn star to shame.

"Baby, see you're moaning too loudly. But I love it, I love everything about you."

Sebastian continues pinching and rolling his finger around the pink and perky nipples. Ciel's moans were going straight to Sebastian's growing erection, grinding his half hard member on Ciel's perfectly shaped butt dying to enter. All Sebastian could think of is him buried all the way to the hilt while fucking Ciel senselessly as he screams his name begging him not to stop.

"ohhh...n..no..s..t..o..p..any more and I would be la..t..e" Ciel moans in between each word as his nipples were pinched.

"Ciel my baby, do you really want me to stop? You're hard." Sebastian whispers seductively into Ciel's ear, nibbling his soft ear lobe while his other hand guides pass Ciel's dangling navel jewelry down toward his already hard member.

"You can't go out on the set with this.." Sebastian rubs the tip of Ciel's stiff dick. "or would you rather I leave you hanging, since you're unable to cum if my dick isn't in your ass." Sebastian flips Ciel over, having his chest lying flat on the mattress while his ass is in the air. "I'll let you decide." Sebastian leans forward putting his upper body weight to pin the beauty on the bed while his thick and long member is rubbing circles around Ciel's hole.

Ciel gasp as he felt some of the cum from last night leaking out while Sebastian's dick continue teasing his sensitive entrance, his voice filled with need and want he whispers out "please fuck me..."

"Yes? What is it angel?"

"Please fuck me. Fuck me so hard that I can't walk properly for the next few weeks."

Sebastian smirk as he place a kiss on Ciel's pale back. "Yes my lord."

With a jolt of his hips Sebastian was in Ciel. Pounding hard into his hole. Ciel desperately tugging and grabbing the sheets that his knuckles turned white. His entire body shook violently as Sebastian thrust into him. Skin slapping against each other in the most lewd sound.

"nngh... MOre.. seb"

"No worries angel, i'll give you more."

"AHHH! T-there..fuck..it feels s-so goo..od"

Sebastian instinctively bucked his hips to the exact spot he hit earlier. Ciel's ass struggles to keep up from the rough thrusting. The sides of his thighs has red marks from Sebastian gripping it. His breath is ragged, mouth open loosely but no words were said. His mind blank from all the pleasure.

"Hmmm.. Baby, my angel, my dear, my ciel, all mine. Ciel. Ciel. CIEL. CIEL." Like a broken recorder Sebastian chanted Ciel's name like it was a prayer and timed it perfectly with each thrust and pounding.

"AHHH!" Ciel came earlier as his cock was rubbing against the silk robe.

His hole tightened as he came and with one rough thrust warm liquid filled Ciel. But Sebastian doesn't pull out just yet. Slowing the pace down as he drags out his limp cock from the comfortable embrace only to push it back in ridding out the rest of his erection.

After quite some time Sebastian pulls out completely, admiring Ciel's gapping hole filled with cum while some of it leaks out on the pile of colourful cloths. His face ravished, looking back at wine red eyes with lust, a cheeky smirk appear from the side as Ciel mouths the words.

"again.."


	2. Vanilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Throws in random fluff*

Melodic music filled the black marbled kitchen as Sebastian prepares the ingredients to make vanilla flavored macarons. Midway through a smile appeared on his face as he thinks about what just happened 15 minutes ago. 

"O.M.G" 

"Hmm..?" Sebastian replied lazily as his face was buried in Ciel's chest. 

"I'm LATE!"

"..oh" 

"Don't just 'oh' me! GET OFF ME SEB! I need to go like right now!" Ciel tries to push Sebastian off him but he won't budge. He tried yanking his hair but it was a fruitless attempt, he still wouldn't move. Sebastian's body was practically glued to Ciel.

"Come on! Sebastian! Don't act all baby right now. Everyone's on set waiting for me. I can still make it in time if I rush now!" 

"..." 

"Please... I'll come home immediately after the photoshoot. So please.. Let me go." 

"Alright." Sebastian loosen his grip and sit up, allowing Ciel to get out of bed. Loud clashes echoed from the bathroom as he gets ready at record speed. Shower and change in 5 minutes. 

The beauty step out of the bathroom looking fresh and almost all evidence of activities just now was gone. Almost. If Ciel lifts his arms too high up, his loose fitting top would come ridding up showing off his hickey covered waist. However he is completely oblivious of the markings. He walks quickly to his vanity dresser combing his half wet hair, while choosing which perfume should he use, Sebastian walks over and picks up a Lilac coloured perfume bottle. 

"This suits you the most. Especially with that beautiful after glow of sex you have right now."

Ciel looks into the reflection of the mirror, piercing wine red eyes to clear sapphire. His cheeks turns warm and his ears were in an adorable shade of pink. If he look any longer, he wouldn't be able to leave the house or even make it out of his room. Ciel turns to the side, avoiding eye contact with his beloved.

"Pass me that." Raising his thin arm up. The beauty gracefully spray the sweet vanilla and jasmines scent on his neck and certain parts of his clothes. 

Ciel checks his reflection one last time before grabbing his tote bag making his way to the front door. Sebastian follows behind and unlocks the door as Ciel wore his brown loafers. He stands up and brushes of the nonexistent dirt from his black skinny jeans. 

"I'll be back as soon as possible." Said Ciel as he tips toes just to place a quick kiss on his lover's cheek. Just before the beauty pulls back his lips were captured once again. Sebastian pushes his tongue into Ciel's mouth earning a loud gasp. His small fist pounding on his lover's toned chest as tongues intertwined each other. Sebastian's body was looming over Ciel, he stopped hitting him and wraps his arms around the larger man's body. Sebastian's hands were in a firm grip of Ciel's perky ass while rubbing his half hard erection on his lover's petite body. 

"...nhmm.se..ba..ne.ed..go.." That was what Ciel managed to say in between pants. One last grind of his hips and Sebastian managed to pull himself away from Ciel. Looking down into his lover's beautiful face, it was flushed and his lips were cherry red from the intense make out session. Ciel was in a daze as he stands at the doorway trying to catch his breath.

"I'll bake your favorite sweets so that you have something to look forward." Sebastian place an innocent kiss on his forehead before opening the door. 

As soon as the door was opened, Ciel rush out of the house. He spots a familiar white car parked outside and runs towards it. It was his manger's car. Before opening the car door he turns back, looking at his lover with sapphire eyes he waving his delicate hands as he smiles sweetly at him and yells.

"..I-I will be back! Just wait for me!"

That one sentence was enough to make Sebastian smile for the rest of his life, knowing that his one true love will come back to his arms. Just like a vanilla flavored macaron their love will be sweet as ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this chapter on my phone for the past few weeks I just thought having a short conclusion would be nice :D  
> Who else loves macarons or just anything sweet? cause I live for that :x  
> Fun fact: I spent $3.80 on a single piece of macaron before ( TT-TT )


	3. How they met

"Do you remember the first time we met?" The petite male said to his lover as he slides into the sheets cuddling with him. 

"Hmm..in the bathroom." Sebastian wraps his arms around Ciel, placing light kisses on his angelic face. Watching his face turn red Sebastian pulls him closer to his body. Humming in approval by his lover's cute reaction. 

"W-WAIT! What? That was 7 years ago?!? Not that! You walked in while I was showering!!!"

"Hahaha! Look at you, getting all flustered. That was the very first time we met though." Sebastian continue hugging Ciel while he was busy covering his face from the embarrassment. After a long minute Ciel continued the conversation.

"Okay.. That was really the first time we met. Who expects that the famous child actor 'Sebastian' would come visiting. My mum didn't even mention anything about that." 

"It was a surprise visit. And who knew both of our mothers were childhood friends." Sebastian said as he pats Ciel's head like a dotting parent. Ciel tilts his head exposing more of his milky white skin. Sebastian's eyes were clouded with lust and attacked his pale neck biting and marking him. 

Ciel was a mess, moaning and begging Sebastian to enter him. Fingers deep inside him thrusting at a slow pace bring Ciel to the highest point. Just as the Ciel was about to cum, Sebastian whispers dearly into his ear. 

"The only thing I regret is not meeting you earlier." 

Back then 10 years old Sebastian found an angel in a form of a boy, he didn't met anyone as good looking as him or even better but this young boy catch his eye. He admired the small magazine cut out laying neatly on his table. It was cut precisely around the border not a millimeter off. 

This mysterious angel was first found in a pile of young teen magazine on the coffee table of his waiting room. The child actor was annoyed at the useless female lead who can say a proper line without stuttering, it was the twentieth take and 3 hours has gone by. He had already finished his homework and read the script 10 times, he was confident that he could recite the entire thing without making any mistakes. 

The tv series that he was filming for was about a young single mother raising a child and he was that child. Apparently it is very well received as the viewers really like Sebastian's acting and not so much of the female lead actress. Just one more hour and he was sure that the director will flare up and call it quits for today. Scarlet eyes scans around the room for anything interesting to do but there was nothing. He looks down at the coffee table and at the far end was a pile of magazines.

"I guess I could read some magazines to pass time.." Sebastian said aloud.

There was many different genres of magazines, ranging from watches to lifestyle and the typical fashion magazines. Flipping aimlessly he found himself at the reading the last magazine of the pile. It was a young teen magazine. At the last few pages there was street fashion pictures, mostly young aspiring models would start off there. But right at the corner of the last page, the Angel was there. It was like the Earth stopped orbiting for a second and without Sebastian realizing, 30 minutes has passed but his eyes couldn't tear away from that picture. 

Big blue eyes staring innocently, he looked like young earl. Sitting on a cushion chair with a rabbit plush on his lap that wore a similar outfit. That photo was small in comparison with the other ones but to Sebastian he thinks that the magazine had made a huge mistake by not putting him on the front cover. Such beauty should be displayed everywhere. There was a small corner that display the model's identity. 

"Ciel. Ciel phatomhive, age 10. We're the same age. Cool." A huge grin appeared on Sebastian's face just knowing that there was something in common. 

Upon returning home, he told the driver to stop by a newspaper stand. He purchased five copies of the same magazine and grabbing a penknife he cut carefully around the border. Neatly placing them on the table when he was done he admired his work. He paste two on the wall just beside his bed another two on his study table and the last one was in his wallet. 

Was he obsessed? No. He's just in love. He thought about that boy every single moment, thinking about random stuff like whether is he eating maybe he's in school. He looked out for that young teen magazine every now and getting excited when a new issue came out. That angel was slowly gaining popularity he's no longer at the back pages but near the middle of the magazine. Even though he wasn't in the center of the group photo, he still outshines everyone. After many issues and exactly 3 years he observed Ciel raise to the top and soon he was at the front page. By now Sebastian's wall was full with pictures of Ciel since the first time he debuted till now he collected them all, he even has a file dedicated to him. 

"Sebastian! Dinner time!" 

"..."

Sebastian was too engrossed looking through all the cut outs of Ciel he didn't notice his mother calling him. After a few knocks, the door slammed wide open. Sebastian glared and hissing at her like a cat when it felt threatened. 

"WOW it's finally open! Holy... WHAT'S GOING ON?!?"

Sebastian hugged his file protectively, he wasn't ashamed nor embarrassed he just didn't want anyone to look at it. But he didn't had time to cover the pictures on the wall and the worse possible thing just happened. 

His mother had tried to enter Sebastian's room countless time however none of them worked. At first his mother thought that he was just going through a rebellious stage but the day he changed his door lock of his room that was the last straw. She was afraid that his son might be mixed with bad company after all he was always out having photoshoot or filming so who knows what might happened. Well, luck was on her side. Out of all days, only this day Sebastian forgotten to lock the door.

"Omg. Sebastian. So this is what you're hiding." Her face was red trying to keep a straight face without laughing. "HAHAHA!!!! My son never fails to surprise me! And here I thought you were into drugs and all the crazy shit! Wow... What a relief."

"Alright. Now you have seen it, can you PLEASE GET OUT." Sebastian hugs the file even tighter piercing scarlet eyes stares angrily at his mother. But his mother brush of his threat and walks closer to the wall filled with posters. 

"Oh my dear Sebastian~ come here and give mummy a big hug."

"What the fuck mum. I told you to GET OUT!" 

"Aww.. Come on don't be a kill joy! Don't you want to meet him? I know where he lives."

"Him? What are you talking about, mum?" 

"Ciel." She said it causally but her face meant otherwise. That smile. Sebastian knows that smile, she's planning something and whatever it was, he has a bad feeling about it. He approached cautiously to his mother closing the gap around them.

"What do you mean you know where he lives?" 

"I have connections~" She said it in a singsong tone. "Just come here!" She pulls Sebastian into her arms. 

"My dear boy. How time has passed, you're already 13! You're almost as tall as me! Since young you have no interest in anything, but I'm really glad you found something you like now. Come lets go meet Ciel~" 

Everything happened so fast that next moment he found himself at the doorstep of a modern house with large glass windows and a small bonsai garden outside. Without ringing the bell, the door opened reveling a blonde hair woman with a yellow sun dress.

"Don't just stand outside, come in!" The blonde hair woman invited them in, guiding them towards the living room where many pastries were place on the table. He was then introduced to Rachel Phatomhive, who's a childhood friend of Sebastian's mother. 

The two woman chat happily while he gotten the permission to walk around the house. The house is big but not as big as his own, walking around aimlessly until he saw their family photos. They been to many places and in all the photos Ciel was smiling brightly. 

Then he heard a sweet humming voice and water splashing he was enchanted by the voice before he knew it he opened the door and their he was.

Through the fogginess of the bathroom he saw Ciel's pale untainted body, eyes closed as he washes the foam out. His voice was sweet as he sang out some French lyrics. If Sebastian had a camera he would definitely snap this beautiful image and paste it everywhere on his wall. He walks into the bathroom not knowing the bathroom floor was slippery and the worst possible thing happened. He fell. He fell on his bum. It was loud. But that wasn't bad. This is. Large sapphire eyes turned to where the sound came from. 

"SEBASTIAN?!?! SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smexy time next chapter!


	4. How they met (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short continuation of 'how they met', probably not gonna write anymore chapters of that. (Maybe I'll pick it up next time)   
> Please bear with this as I'm currently working on a full smut chapter!

Sebastian admits that his first impression wasn't the best but seeing Ciel up close and personal as he offered to help him up was probably worth every fall. 

"Are you okay?" 

Ahh..that voice. His angelic voice was laced with concern, his eyes were watery and his hair was untidy dripping with lavender scented water and not to mention naked too. Ciel looks at him, his face full of worry still waiting for Sebastian's reply. 

"Uhm.. Err.. Nope. Yes. Nope." Sebastian stuttered as he looks into Ciel's sapphire eyes, trying his hardest not to look at his body. Beautiful..

"OUCH! I think I sprained my ankle." Sebastian lied and pretend to stumble as he stood up. The taller teen didn't know what he was doing, all he knew was he wants to continue talking to Ciel. 

"Don't move about! Stay here! I'll get dress quickly and help you out" Ciel wore a fluffy bathrobe and rushes out of the bathroom. After a minute or so the door was bursted open with Ciel holding a first aid kit. 

He opens the box and inspects Sebastian's ankle touching it at random spots. "Does it hurt?" 

"No. Yeah...totally!" Sebastian then points at a random spot. "Here." 

"I'll just wrap it first but do remember to go get it check." Ciel grab some medicated ointment and spread it on his 'injured' leg. 

"Thanks Ciel." Sebastian whispered into his ear. Ciel's ears turned red and it slowly spread to his cheeks. 

"Umm.. How do you know about me?" Ciel looks down on the floor as he packed the ointment back into the box. "I mean you're the famous Sebastian.." His voice was as soft as a mouse but the almost empty bathroom amplified his voice. "I'm just a normal model.." Ciel head hung low, his bangs covering his beautiful face.

"No no.. Don't look down on yourself! I take a notice on people who has potential and you have it in you." Sebastian lifted up Ciel's chin, staring back at his watery eyes and rosy cheeks. Angel. Before anyone could comprehend Sebastian lean forward and kissed him.

Ciel eye's wide open staring at the good looking teen in front of him. His face so close that he could smell Sebastian's scent it was like a mixture of lavender and mint. After five seconds Ciel realize what happened, he pushed Sebastian away. His hands covering his lips. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?" 

"No no I..Umm.. just wanted to cheer you up." Sebastian frantically explains as he waves his arms around. "I'm so sorry.. You looked adorable that's why I.." The rest of the sentence came out unheard, Sebastian's eyes were glue to that angel's adorable face. His face in the most beautiful shade of pink, finger tracing around his bottom lips. 

"Don't tell me that's your first kiss..?" 

"WAH-WH-AT!! N-no way." Ciel replied louder than he should, obviously it's a lie.


	5. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tried writing hard-core but I think I failed miserably..

 

 "Ahh-nhmm..." Ciel's moan got cut off by a deep sloppy kiss. Their lips parted as Sebastian changed their positions. After getting on all fours, Sebastian pound continuously into Ciel, his butt cheeks were redden by the constant slapping of skin. Sebastian towering over Ciel his large body pressed against him as he thrust in and out vigorously, hit Ciel's prostate dead on.  

"AHhh-hh.. So.. Gu-d..fu-k..sho..gu-d.." The petite beauty was getting fuck silly, his words all came out slurpy. Eyes shut tightly as he enjoys the sensation of his lover's thick dick thrusting in him.    

Sebastian kisses the side of Ciel's tear stained cheek, "Ciel look at me." A pair of sapphire eyes turn to look back at scarlet eyes, like an unstated hunger for both parties as they look at each other longingly.

Both bodies were hot to the touch. Breathing was hard as they constantly want to be able to kiss each other. Tongue battles for dominance but it was always Sebastian that wins, leaving Ciel flushed and breathless. Lips parted with a thin string of saliva connecting to each other.

"F-fuck-me harder.." Ciel claws the sheets desperately to brace himself for the good hard fuck Sebastian is about it give. But none of that happened instead he was given a shallow thrust, almost hitting his good spot but never enough. His eyes widened as he knows what Sebastian is doing, he wants him to beg for it. Scarlet colored eyes looked at Ciel like a piece of meat, his vision clouded with nothing but lust and anger. It didn't came unnoticed to Ciel, he knows that Sebastian was acting weird since the moment he came home.  

Something must had happened that made Sebastian so angry. But what was it? Was it because Ciel didn't allow Sebastian to eat his ass?  _No, he does it all the time despite me complaining that it's strange._ Maybe he wanted Ciel to cosplay while he fuck him.  _No we do that at least once a month._ His thoughts were cut of by a sudden quick short thrust. 

"I can't..c-an't..Sebastian ple..ase" He thrust in slower than before and pulled out completely as he smear more lube on his swollen hole massaging it lightly. Sebastian has a firm grip on Ciel's hips keeping him from squirming about.  

_What made him so angry._.

"N-ngh.." Ciel bit his lips hard to mute his moans as Sebastian continues to finger his bud. If Sebastian wants to play this game Ciel could do it too and the first thing to make him even more pissed is by not giving in to pleasure. 

Noticing his lover's change in attitude, Sebastian rest his palm on Ciel's right butt cheek "He touched you didn't he.." 

Ciel lifts up his head and turns back only to see Sebastian with a tight face. "What are you talking about?" He answered cluelessly.

" **Did he do it. Answer me.** " He was furious it almost felt like his scarlet eyes were glowing for a split second. Nine out of ten would run for their lives and never come back to the arms of this mad man but Ciel just remained calm and collective. 

He had never seen him so angry since the incident with Claude. The popular freelance photographer who took nudes of Ciel for a special photo book, only to be caught molesting Ciel on set. Sebastian was there to caught that pervert redhanded he beat the crap out of him breaking 3 ribs and fractured his arm. 

Ciel would never leave him for anything no matter how bad it was, he love him with all his heart. Their love is twisted, it has hearts and flowers sometimes but at times like this when the other is insecure it starts tilting but Ciel would always accept Sebastian. 

"I didn't. He was just being nice." It all starts clicking, it was during his recent photoshoot where they had a full hour of delay. There was a new assistant makeup artist who is a big  _fan_  of him, he was being overly friendly. His fingers lingering longer than they should for a normal handshake and his casually places his palm on Ciel's smooth thighs as they made small talk. Ciel admits that it is utterly disgusting that someone other than Sebastian touched him but he handled the situation perfectly by kicking him in the nuts and getting him fired on the spot.  

**"Who do you belong to?"** A heavy and loud slap echoed across the room. Ciel shivers as his perky ass was given a big slap. Feeling that warm sensation spreading on his skin as some of the cum and lube plops down on the silky bedsheets. 

"N-not AHHHH!" This time Sebastian slap his ass even harder. Ciel's knee gave away he collapsed on the bed his ass no longer raised. 

**"Who!"**

Sebastian lift Ciel effortlessly and place him across his lap. Ciel's butt was throbbing at a constant rhyme. The larger male has his hands on Ciel's ass lightly tapping it before he gets ready for the next strike. His palms spread wide and yet another satisfying sound of loud slap echoed across the room. 

More spanks were given until Sebastian was content with his work. Red and pink hand print married Ciel's snowy ass. His body was tense and just calm down from the high of being spank ten times in a row. 

"It has always been the same. You." Ciel whispers. 

He slowly got up from Sebastian's lap, his fingertips lightly touches around his sore butt.  _I guess I wouldn't be sitting down for a good whole week._  He snaps away from his thoughts and straddles Sebastian's waist. The petite lover looks at his partner, Sebastian looks extremely upset. His mind was clouded with thoughts and his brows were frown downwards.

"Look here darling. Look at me." Ciel's voice was soft and slightly cracked. Sebastian tilt his head only to be caught staring at Ciel's beautiful eyes. All troubles and problems seems to just disappear. 

Ciel leans in and gave Sebastian a big hug and patting his head softly. No words were exchanged the entire time it was just through physical contact. An innocent kiss on the forehead as an apology, the simple interlocking of fingers while they hold hands to connect their feelings and lastly a kiss on the lips as I love you. 

"I love you. I love you so much. I can't help myself when someone else other than me is close to you. I want to keep you by my side at all times. I can't control myself when I'm with you. I'm like a mad man, I've even hurt you..I'm sorry.." Feelings that were bottled up was overflowing and at one go Sebastian spilled it all out. The cool and composed man became irrational and emotional. The corner of his eyes were wet as tears were about to roll down his cheeks. As tears roll down Ciel leans forward placing a kiss on his eyelid. 

"No you're not hurting me. No matter what you do to me I'll still love you." 

Their lips touched for the fourth time but instead of it being innocent and pure it was animalistic. Sebastian's hands were everywhere on Ciel's body feeling his soft skin warming up to his touch. Ciel's eyes were closed as his head tilts back. Sebastian wraps his fingers around Ciel's member moving his fist up and down at a slow and steady motion. 

"Ahh! S-stop, Sebastian.."

"Go ahead and come."

"N-no! Ah..ahh I w-want to come together.."

"Then sit on me." Sebastian said with his usual smirk. 

Wasting no time, Ciel position himself for penetration he spread his ass and slowly slide Sebastian's thick rod inside. His insides were being stretch as he takes it to the hilt. 

"Aahh!!!" Ciel moan loudly, feeling his entire length in him. 

"Ride me." Sebastian causal slaps Ciel's sensitive ass earning a adorable yelp from him. After giving the red eyed man a nasty glare, Ciel raises his hips slowly as he tries his best to hop up and down Sebastian's cock. But it seems like it's going at a very slowly pace Sebastian's long thick cock hits his prostate every time Ciel going down. 

His vision clouded with lust as he couldn't control himself, Ciel really wanted Sebastian to fuck him hard and good. His movement was desperate hopping at a irregular pace he was so close to coming but all he wanted was Sebastian to hold him down and take him.

So much pre cum gather on his adorable pink head, Ciel was so tempted to jerk off in front of his handsome lover. Today wasn't the day, he wants to cum from getting his ass pound hard but he needs to beg for it. 

"P-please... Sebastian.. I can't do it by myself.." Ciel's arms were slowly giving way, his hips stop completely but Sebastian's dick was still hard in his ass. 

"You can do it. You done it before." 

"N-not today.. Please..fuck me! Fuck me!!" His insides tightened when Sebastian sat up spreading his ass cheeks apart as he grinds his member deep into Ciel. 

"With all pleasure." Sebastian smiles sweetly at Ciel before thrusting. 

"NHAA!!! S-SO GOOD!!" The obscene sounds of Sebastian thrusting in and out of Ciel filled the entire room. 

"It feels so good inside you." Sebastian stood up lifting Ciel up while still being inside him. The sudden change in position made Ciel scream in pleasure. His voice was hoarse but he still moans.

"Fuck me harder! Sebastian! I love you I love you.."

"I love you too, Ciel."

"I love you..love you"

"Let's come together.." Sebastian was so lost in pleasure all he wanted was to be buried deep in Ciel's embrace. Thrusting deep inside him, Ciel's petite body tingling with mind blowing sensations, he felt it one more thrust and he came. Sebastian filled his tight hole with cum squirting his last bits deep inside Ciel. 

"I love you.. I always do." Ciel whispers as his eyes were closed laying comfortably on the bed, he was too tired to even clean himself up. 

"I love you too." Sebastian said while he cleans up the mess. He place a light kiss on Ciel's lip as he hugged him in a tight embrace slowly drifting off to sleep. 

 


End file.
